


爱人

by KuseMitari



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, 三人行, 天雷滚滚
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24321943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuseMitari/pseuds/KuseMitari
Summary: 关于莱万和丈夫的前夫曼朱基奇在探视他们孩子时乱搞的，难以置信的雷文。互攻（互受）更新：他俩一起被丈夫乱搞，看起来更像百合。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Mario Mandžukić
Kudos: 12





	爱人

**Author's Note:**

> 预警：  
> 雷文，雷文，雷文  
> 绝对的ooc和无视生理  
> 男人生子/流产预警  
> ntr人妻要素  
> 两位都是人妻  
> 攻被艹过  
> 与其说是互攻，不如说是互受。  
> 3p双飞注目。
> 
> 声明：  
> 本文与现实人物团体无关，本文三观不代表作者三观

这不是莱万第一次在家里碰见他丈夫的前夫马里奥曼朱基奇。准确的说，他很常见。莱万的丈夫与前夫之间的孩子已经很大了，但丈夫一向乐于当撒手掌柜，刚和曼朱基奇离婚就娶了莱万，还把这小孩儿毫无所谓地丢给了莱万抚养。 

而这位前任也没少来家里掺合他们的事儿。即使偶尔看见丈夫和这位已经改嫁了两回的前夫藕断丝连扰乱不清，已经嫁了他这么多年的莱万也不好说什么。或许是因为他们至今没能有一个孩子，莱万对他的丈夫总是唯唯诺诺而低微的。时不时听见街坊领居背后嚼舌根，说他娶的这波兰人生不出孩儿的，让他丈夫再换。

而丈夫不仅拼事业，还是个抠门人，宁可每天在外与人拼酒，也要省下那一单业务的资金。常年地不着家，回来便是拉着莱万上床造人，射满一肚子精液倒头就睡。等到第二天莱万昏昏沉沉地夹着一屁股干涸的白浊爬起来，人早连被窝都是凉的。 

因此每次丈夫的前夫来家里看孩子，几乎都是莱万来给他开门。

起初他们之间的气氛很是尴尬，两人来回地说几句无非是天气路况，克罗地亚人就轻车熟路地去看在房间里学习的孩子。

小孩平常很亲莱万，也愿意喊他一声爸，可在他的生父面前还是更放下心房了些，咯咯的笑声里都透着快活。莱万在厨房准备晚饭的土豆炖肉，听着房间里的欢声笑语，心里很不是滋味。

曼朱基奇与儿子玩够了准备离开。莱万不知道该不该留他。和丈夫前夫相处总是充满了不自在，曼朱基奇则畅快自然得多，他是个直爽人，看孩子就看孩子，也不阴阳怪气莱万些什么。两相比较，倒是显得闹别扭的莱万小心眼儿了。

“你……不等着他回来一起吃饭吗？”莱万一出口就恨不得给自己一巴掌，这世界上哪有邀请丈夫的前任一块儿共进晚餐的。再说也不知道自己做的饭合不合他口味。

曼朱基奇把头转回来，勾起了嘴角，眼角浮现出岁月的痕迹。他比莱万年长了两岁，比当年嫁给自己丈夫的时候老了不少，可风情不减。不少人纳闷这瞎了眼的丈夫为什么最后会和他离婚娶了莱万——又不是不能再纳小的，他丈夫本来也娶了两个。

可现在留在家里的只有莱万。

高大的男人已经熟门熟路地走到了门口。这房子户型是他和当时还属于他的丈夫一块儿定的，哪间房子修厕所，哪间房留给孩子，床要够大，灯光的颜色，连抹墙铺地砖都是曼朱基奇亲自出马搞定。不过没几年就便宜了不要嫁妆也要嫁给他丈夫的莱万。 

波兰人没反应过来的时候被曼朱基奇拍了拍他低垂的脑袋，向他说，孩子很喜欢他。曼朱基奇走后莱万感受到被抚摸过的那块头皮隐隐地发麻，耳边是他驱车离去的轰鸣声。

而他们又是如何发展成这样的关系，又是如何在送完孩子上学后躺在那张曼朱基奇亲手给他前夫打的床上厮磨，或许也和他们的丈夫都太事业心有关。

莱万只固执地抱着自己的腿，把自己整个身子都展开让他老公的前任在自己体内进进出出。曼朱基奇也在把莱万翻过来尽情深入到底部时获得了异样畅快的快感——这个插入他和他丈夫之间的小婊子果然还是有些手段，里头又弹又湿润，啜吸男人鸡巴的反响让人操起来舒服得不得了。

“他这里是不是这样艹你的？”曼朱基奇用自己不算常用的阴茎狠狠地贯穿莱万内部的软肉，戳到某个地方时听到他变了调的呻吟，于是更用力地按着那块嫩肉顶弄，如愿听见波兰人又痛又爽地哭出声来。他回想着他的前夫，莱万的丈夫当年是如何对待自己，又把那一套一股脑儿用回了莱万身上，看身下的人近乎崩溃地叫喊起来，健壮富有弹性的大腿和臀肉在高潮时痉挛着收缩压迫到他敏感的龟头，激得曼朱基奇泄在了莱万体内，然后才回想起来，他们两个连偷情都忘了戴套。

莱万躺在床上大口呼吸，高潮到几乎射空了所有精液，内部的肠肉被肏成媚淫的熟红色，有些合不上的小洞淫糜地向外溢出曼朱基奇刚刚留在他体内的白浊。用前列腺逼迫高潮是他丈夫的拿手好戏，曼朱基奇大抵也尝过这滋味，才能又把这招用在自己身上。 

曼朱基奇用手捂住莱万正在高潮中震颤的小腹，有些怜爱地揉了揉。莱万知道他这是什么意思。努力了这么多年自己也没给丈夫生下一个孩子，即使表面夫夫再和谐，也免不了他人嘴碎。

莱万不是没有怀孕过。曼朱基奇前脚刚离婚改嫁去了西班牙，他和丈夫没多久就要上了。他万分期待这个孩子的到来，而那时的丈夫连做爱都小心翼翼，温柔得像对待玻璃。可他意外跌了一跤丢了孩子，那之后再也没怀上过。

丈夫对他的态度不疼不痒，造人的时候倒是保持着一贯的情热，每次上床都仿佛要把他操出火来，恨不得用精液给他把这不争气的肚子灌大。莱万知道没有孩子也迟早会被换掉，有的是有活力又年轻的后人盯着他的位置，就像自己当年盯着曼朱基奇一样。只能每次都由着丈夫一次次用滚烫的精液洒满内腔，一滴也不漏出来。

“你下头真是软和，是被他玩儿透了吧。”曼朱基奇用手捅进他刚刚深入过的小穴，刮擦敏感的内壁把里面浓稠的精液导流出来。这样柔软绵密的小穴，不知道要多少次被肉棒狠狠地干过碾过，被精液灌满浸润才养得出来。 

“他那时候不这样对我……毕竟我也不是他唯一的丈夫……他娶了两个马里奥……我玩怀上了，他可以去和戈麦斯做爱……”曼朱基奇在他的耳边喃喃道，波兰人的耳朵被他用低音炮讲的骚话羞得发烫。他把控制不住的呻吟裹在喉咙里，鼓起的肌肉都被染上熟烂的糜红。腰胯忍不住地蹭着曼朱基奇还没彻底软下去的阴茎扭动，被操射了几回的前端再一次硬挺起来，铃口溢出淫乱的清液。 

“我……我……我不是……”莱万近乎哭腔地泄在了他丈夫的前夫手里，划过眼角的不知道是泪还是汗，背着老公和老公的前夫在他们的床上被艹到射精，背德的快感和羞愧感再一次把他逼上高潮。 

莱万抚弄着刚刚被曼朱基奇捅得发疼的小腹，竟然想着如果这次能怀孕也不错，在曼朱基奇帮他洗掉的时候还暗自失望了一下。 

“你快走吧，他今天要回来的。”波兰人的嗓音嘶哑，让这个他和丈夫共享的小情人回去。

“怕什么，你以为他会介意吗？”曼朱基奇微笑着看他，琥珀色的眼睛深不见底，刚刚在他后穴里搅动的手指在他的嘴唇上游走摩擦。 

门外传来了钥匙开锁的声音。

* * *

出轨只有一次和无数次。

自从那次违反常伦肉体关系之后，曼朱基奇来看望孩子的次数频繁了不少。每次他们一起送完孩子上学，互相心照不宣地对视一眼，就知道今晚他们的丈夫是不是会回家。

在家里偷情的风险很大，但马里奥似乎更眷恋那张他曾经和前夫耳际厮磨过的床，莱万也随着他。偶尔，曼朱基奇会接到他现任男友的电话问他在哪，而莱万还伏在他身上埋头苦干，曼朱基奇只得用手按住那颗冒冒失失的黑脑袋，随口胡诌说在外面踢球呢，云淡风轻得像刚吸完一支烟。

所以当那扇门真的在他们正做得汁水四溢时传来钥匙与锁的碰撞声时，听见波兰人带着哭腔求饶让他停下和克罗地亚人继续在他臀间抽送的水声也并不奇怪。 对于打开门的人——莱万的丈夫，曼朱基奇的前夫而言，再见多识广，眼前现任与前任搅和在一起的画面也精彩得过了头。

“欢迎回家。”

曼朱基奇眯着眼睛看向自己的前夫，把被操得一塌糊涂摊在床上的莱万扶起来，一手伸到刚刚让自己快活过的穴道里撑开，好让他泛红淌着白浊的能被完整地被他们的丈夫看清楚。

“不……不要这样！”莱万被曼朱基奇这一挑衅式的举动惊出一身冷汗，可刚高潮过的身体还震颤着无力反抗。他可不想也绝不敢再惹丈夫生气。门口沉默的男人越是不说话，莱万心里的恐惧越蔓延起来。男人与曼朱基奇对视了一会儿，随即把目光放在两个偷情的人都光裸着的屁股上，莱万自不必说已经被撞得发红，在他尖锐的审视下敏感地缩紧。克罗地亚人的后穴也因为性欲的释放而湿润不堪，刚刚释放过的阴茎垂下暧昧的银丝，丰满圆润的臀部有意无意地摇晃着。

这种活春宫，没有男人能把持得住。

丈夫终于走近床边，在曼朱基奇和莱万体内驰骋过的肉棒铁一样硬，差点顶穿西装裤裆。他轻抚着莱万被汗与泪水弄得乱七八糟的脸，随即把毫不害怕他还笑着挑火的曼朱基奇摁在莱万身上，解开拉链便对着挺翘的克罗地亚屁股长驱直入。曼朱基奇被突然袭击的快感爽得又硬起来，被两人压在身下的莱万手扶着曼朱基奇的腰，好让丈夫深入他到更舒服的位置。

“你还挺上道啊……喔！”曼朱基奇被身后的前夫顶撞得欲仙欲死，这个男人对他的身体无比熟悉，他能无比鲜明地回想起男人阴茎的形状和冲劲儿，再过不久他就会用上翘的龟头撬开自己孕育过他们孩子的地方，然后抵着最要命的地方揉捏臀肉——他果然这么做了，不过是命令莱万动的手，而他自己的手指则在波兰人刚刚高潮过的后穴内开拓抠挖。两个淌着汁液的骚屁股撞在一起，一个挨肉棒肏得直颤，一个被指奸到极致挤出刚刚被内射的精液，场面淫靡之至。莱万和曼朱基奇的阴茎也挨在一起互相磨蹭出清液，大开着腿让彼此贴得更紧，像两个互相摩擦阴蒂的女孩儿。

丈夫炽热的视线越过曼朱基奇密布纹身的肩膀和躺在床上的莱万相交，波兰人自知理亏地扭头避开。他们的感情太过不清不楚，而此刻曼朱基奇挑衅地扭过头去忘情地亲吻自己的前夫的行为，仿佛故意要在莱万本就矫情不安的心里扎下一根刺。

“吃醋了？”销魂的一吻结束，还在继续抽插的丈夫不慌不忙地向莱万发问。自己的丈夫在自己面前和别人接吻做爱，说一点想法都没有当然是说谎，而莱万只红着脸晃了晃脑袋，轻声回答没有。

丈夫挺着熊腰在曼朱基奇的穴道里猛干，一手不安分地拨弄他的前方，等莱万和曼朱基奇意识到他想干什么的时候，曼朱基奇的阴茎已经被迫再次塞进了莱万高潮过多敏感异常的后穴里。莱万被捅得一抖，眼眶睁大到极限，张着嘴却无法呼吸。丈夫再次抽插起克罗地亚人，等到三人像互相传动的齿轮活动起来，莱万才发出崩溃的哭叫，手脚都被操得发痒。被夹在中间的曼朱基奇爽得直骂脏话，后穴和肉棍都被照顾得妥帖，被前夫一肏就痉挛起来，都不用自己用力，阴茎就在莱万不断收缩的多汁穴道里来回碾压，龟头被吮吸得发麻。男人被这两人同时发出的哀叫挠得心痒，穴肉与阴茎肉帖肉的双倍快感把房间里的三个人送上极峰，两个又骚又软的屁股被插得咕叽直叫。

曼朱基奇被双面夹击的快感很快逼到了极限，掐着底下已经泪流满面的莱万的腰就是一顿乱无章法地胡乱戳弄，却不巧擦着他最敏感的地方痛快地射了第二次。身后不知满足的前夫终于有精关失守的迹象，曼朱基奇明显感受到男人阳物的滚烫和蓄势待发，习惯性地把腰沉下去好让精液能待得久一点。

“你，退步不少啊……”男人咬着曼朱基奇的耳朵一边快速抽动，“这就不行了，以前可是缠着我野一晚上。”

“哈哈……那意大利人哪有你能射……啊！”曼朱基奇抓着莱万的肩膀，被前夫内射的冲击激得又去了一次。莱万看着他爽到极致有些痛苦的表情，心里被柔软地击打一下，怜惜地替他吻去眼角的泪水。

丈夫长出一口气，一拍曼朱基奇的屁股，他便心领神会地知道他要干什么，抽出沾着体液湿漉漉的阴茎，和身下的莱万换了位置。莱万还没从刚才的震颤中缓过神来，恍然发现自己突然和丈夫之间没有了曼朱基奇的阻隔，竟有些害怕地往后退了退，正倒在曼朱基奇汗湿的胸膛。

“你瞧瞧，他都怕成什么样子了。”克罗地亚人把莱万拉进怀里，低头给他安慰性质的轻吻，让莱万因恐惧而颤抖的胸口逐渐平复下来。

男人就着曼朱基奇留下的精液再次插进已经饱受折磨的后穴里，波兰人向后仰起脖子，喉结上下滑动，像是做好什么赴死的准备。曼朱基奇的手臂成了他的救命稻草，他不敢主动拥抱看起来还在生气的丈夫，只能拉着克罗地亚人，让泪水再次从蓝色的湖水里溢出来。而再怎么逃避现实，早就熟悉的阴茎形状深入到那个他难过的地方时莱万还是忍不住开口求饶。

“不……”波兰人捂着脸，不知道怎么开口和丈夫说自己里面已经被情夫搅合得乱七八糟。

“……别这样……这样……好疼……”可怜的波兰人被丈夫当个没感觉的性玩偶一般使用，他难过得低下头，泪水掉在胸口，鼓起勇气用手推挡了一下，想挡住男人的毫不怜惜的进攻，却无济于事。男人像没听到似的，依然继续耕耘自己的快感。在敏感得发烫的后穴里抽插是个独特的体验，莱万比平常更柔软，更听话，哭声哀恸后穴却几乎是讨好式地包裹着男人，这是他们结婚多年来早就驯服的习惯。

莱万终于被干得哭喊起来，身下的快感和痛楚敲击着他的神经，丈夫毫不留情的操弄几乎把他的心都拧紧了。而当曼朱基奇也挺着阴茎在他穴口戳弄时，他连哭的力气也被剥夺，只能敞开已经被肏得异常柔软的后穴，接纳丈夫和前任两个人在他体内交流感情。

“我和他……你喜欢谁？”克罗地亚人抬头看着埋头苦干的前夫，自己的阴茎和他的一起埋在莱万体内互相挨擦的快感舒服得发颤。

男人没有停下下身的动作，“你……更野一点，莱万在床上太乖了……”

别的地方倒是不太乖。

曼朱基奇嗤笑起来，“你们这些男人说着喜欢野花，最后还不是喜欢娶乖巧听话的。”

早就有答案的问题，自己又何必呢。

“你那边……”

“早离了，”曼朱基奇聊着天边玩弄莱万的胸口，把那发硬的两点揉搓又按下去。

“你啊，也该好好看清楚这些东西……”克罗地亚人声音低沉，不知道在和谁说话。

男人的动作缓慢下来，抵着那个孕育孩子的内腔撬了进去，莱万已经被蹂躏得浑身发凉，在最后的时刻到来时，居然感觉到了解脱。

“我不介意你想投奔别的男人，”

丈夫把身子弯下来，在他耳边回荡的声音听起来却异常遥远，

“再给你两年。”

男人一字一句地说着，把莱万渴求的东西注入他的体内。波兰人几乎要晕过去，只能含糊地答应着，不知道是点头还是摇头。

“你其实很喜欢他的吧。”

曼朱基奇把神情恍惚的莱万揽在怀里。这个曾经对自己横刀夺爱的男人，和自己一样不过是漂泊在外的异邦人罢了。

男人皱着眉头，曼朱基奇还淌着自己精液的屁股异常扎眼。

“你带避孕药了吗？你们两个不会怀孕，可我的——”

“不必，”曼朱基奇第一次没有直视着男人，缓慢地，用低沉而无所谓的语气吐出字句。

“……我年纪大了。”

end

**Author's Note:**

> 隐喻当然也很明显，丈夫是俱乐部，孩子是欧冠，流产是某次受伤。  
> 与现实人物/团体均无关


End file.
